


Stuck in my Head

by Anchan (Anchan_thevolleyballplayer)



Series: Can't get you out of my mind [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 4 Times Minho thinks about going on a date and 1 time when it works out, Alternate Universe - College/University, First Dates, Han Jisung | Han is a Sweetheart, M/M, Supernatural Elements, slight miscommunication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25899412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anchan_thevolleyballplayer/pseuds/Anchan
Summary: Clear your heads – some have different takes on what this suggestion means. Speaking for himself, it could mean an afternoon in the cat café. Obviously featuring his boyfriend, because no matter how much he loves cats, he also wants to be with Jisung.For Jisung, however, this offer means either watching Netflix alone at home or playing videogames with his best friend. Both are totally valid, of course. Neither means hanging out with Minho, though, and it’d be silly to describe himself as jealous, but he’s definitely getting starved of affection.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: Can't get you out of my mind [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879516
Comments: 10
Kudos: 118
Collections: MINSUNG BINGO: Round One





	Stuck in my Head

**Author's Note:**

> Written for @minsungbingo: First Dates and AU - Superpowers (I'm blacking out my 2nd card with this entry~)
> 
> Another piece that I'm not very proud of, despite being so hyped about it when I first started. I'm thinking about rewriting some parts since not everything is explained as clearly as I'd like it to be. Even if I end up doing so, the plot won't change, but I'll hopefully express what Minho is feeling better.
> 
> EDIT: Minho's roommate has been replaced. The series is now safe to read.

I. 

_You’re so cute. Do you think I could give you telepathic cat ears if I tried hard enough?_

Minho raises his hand to scratch Jisung under the chin, enjoying the way the younger purrs in return. Only in their heads, obviously, but it’s still a cute sight.

_Trust me, I’ve tried enough times. I cannot change your hair colour to pink no matter how hard I concentrate._

Jisung’s dumb smirk is contagious. His own mouth stretches into a smile, yet it’s made of fondness rather than playful flirting, despite the earlier conversation still resonating in his head. 

_Well, if you change your hair colour to pink for real, I could dye my hair too._

_“_ We’d be matching!” Jisung exclaims, clutching onto Minho’s arm as if his life depends on it. It hurts, but Minho doesn’t mention it. Jisung doesn’t hear that thought either – which is good, because he’s adorable like this, and Minho wants to keep looking into his sparkling, excited eyes.

“Ehm.”

Except, that’s not what they’re supposed to be doing.

 _Sorry Hoseok. Ah, no,_ “right,” he corrects himself, taking a breath to repeat his words out loud. He’s still getting used to the fact he cannot talk to Hoseok this way.

It’s funny – first being able to read everyone’s thoughts, now being too caught up in talking to his boyfriend he rarely realises that’s the only person who can hear his thoughts. What a turn of events.

However, there seems to be no difference to his roommate, who’s had to deal with him through both stages of whatever power transformation he’s gone through. At the most, it’s annoying in many different ways.

“Wrong,” Hoseok replies, unamused.

Jisung shuffles in his seat, leaning away from Minho in an attempt to make Hoseok see he doesn’t mean to distract him. He absolutely does, but that’s obvious enough to be left unsaid. The words are expressed in a space Hoseok cannot reach, and they’re followed by bubbly laughter.

It’s so easy to get lost in them.

“For the last time,” Hoseok lectures, raising the volume of his voice as if he could muffle the silent conversation that’s once again being held in Minho and Jisung’s heads. “I’m doing this for your own good, because I want to believe you at least _want_ to pass the exams. But if you don’t stop flirting, I’m throwing you both out.” 

Minho sends him an apologetic look, and Jisung also expresses his guilt. “Back to question 10.”

“We’ve already finished this set of questions,” Jisung mumbles, but Hoseok shushes him with a firm voice.

“And you’ve gotten half of them wrong,” he points out. “Which is only because you keep focusing on each other instead of the test.”

“Sorry,” Minho repeats himself, but Hoseok only rolls his eyes.

“You should be sorry to yourself, not me. If I catch you cheating one more time, I swear-”

“That’s technically impossible,” Jisung interrupts. He freaks out when Hoseok glares at him, shutting up immediately, which Minho finds hilarious. “Right, but we won’t be doing that on the exams.”

Minho doesn’t need to read Hoseok’s thoughts when he falls silent. The judging look says enough – and he’s heard what it sounds like inside and out of his seniors head enough times to get the clue.

“Should we… continue?” Jisung suggests when the pause stretches for too long.

Maybe it doesn’t, though – but months prior, they would have fallen into a phase of internal listening, therefore drowning out what normal people would refer to as silence. Now they have to face reality the way everyone else does.

And even though it hurts to acknowledge, Minho is starting to feel like he’s losing his ability to read people. Picking up on all the subtle things that would once be accompanied by confirming thoughts is getting harder.

But not Hoseok – he’s spent too long with his senior to doubt his intuition.

“Let’s continue tomorrow,” Hoseok concludes and places the book down. “We’re not getting anywhere today. Why don’t you two clear your heads?”

 _Clear your heads_ – some have different takes on what this suggestion means. Speaking for himself, it could mean an afternoon in the cat café. Obviously featuring his boyfriend, because no matter how much he loves cats, he also wants to be with Jisung.

For Jisung, however, this offer means either watching Netflix alone at home or playing videogames with his best friend. Both are totally valid, of course. Neither means hanging out with Minho, though, and it’d be silly to describe himself as jealous, but he’s definitely getting starved of affection.

It isn’t Jisung’s fault.

Well, it is.

But not in that sense – he doesn’t even know. And no matter how hard Minho tries, he’s failing to get his point across. Jisung simply doesn’t seem to understand. 

Minho would like to blame this on knowing each other for only a short amount of time, but unlike normal couples, they have an advantage in communication. 

Except they don’t use it for asking each other personal questions, and they don’t really go around and talking deep; that’s not their style. At least not often, so they haven’t had time to approach this topic. Even though it’s been bugging Minho for a while.

They are dating, they can as well be dubbed _Soulmates_ , they’re together in a romantic way. That equals going on dates, from Minho’s perspective. It means talking about useless things from Jisung’s. And it’s all fun and games, but they’ve been together for long enough to have a little change in their relationship – one that would, hopefully, label it as a _dating_ relationship.

Maybe Minho just needs to take the first step.

II.

_“Are you free tomorrow?” he has asked Jisung when they were walking towards their respective classrooms the previous day, disrupting the unusual silence that stretched between them. “Felt like going somewhere.”_

_He has tried to be nonchalant about it, mainly because it felt unnatural to_ ask _for Jisung’s company. The younger either skips along without asking or lingers in the back of his head and keeps distracting him from whatever he’s currently doing – which he complains out loud about but loves anyway._

_Jisung nodded enthusiastically, going on about how he needed to refresh his head. Minho joked about having to refresh his own head from how much Jisung talks, and then the younger yelled loudly inside of their shared space (the soulmate station, as Jisung calls it), making Minho flinch and regret he had even started._

_Jisung then took his hand and gave him an apologetical squeeze. “Anything for you baby.”_

_Which made no sense with their current bantering, but he took that as a valid answer anyway._

_Just the two of us, he has thought, as Jisung drifted away._

That’s what this was supposed to be. Their first date ever since they officially started dating, settled for a coffee shop visit with a side stop at the local grocery store – they both needed to solve the dinner somehow, after all.

Minho isn’t sure whether he’s invited Jisung to come over for dinner, but he’ll definitely do so once they’re leaving the grocery store and talking about how hungry they are. A subtle ‘maybe I could cook for you today’ could do the job.

And then they’d both be happy.

Only one of them is happy right now, though – ecstatic even, thrilled, over the moon about having his best friend join their date. And surprise, it’s not Minho. No, it’s never Minho when it comes to Jisung’s friends being taken on board with their plans.

Which sounds mean, especially because Minho actually likes most of Jisung’s friends, but it’s no less annoying when all he wants to do is to have Jisung for himself.

This time, like pretty much always, the unlucky guy is Felix, Jisung’s roommate and partner in crime (which is supposed to be Minho’s title now), being pulled along against his will.

It was Jisung’s idea, proposed sometime during the lunch break – “hey, hyung, would you mind Felix tagging along?” – and Minho didn’t have it himself to refuse. He went on about how they’ve been visiting the café for weeks now because Felix is lowkey interested in one of the baristas.

And now they’re here, although it seems that Felix doesn’t really want to take any further steps and have his moment. But it’s clear he’s interested, at least.

“Go get that boy, Romeo,” Jisung whistles, half patting Felix on the back and half pushing him out of his seat, “he’s waiting for you.”

“Not really, he’s waiting for our order, since you sent him away just before,” Felix reasons with the most done but panicked expression – it’s hilarious to watch, that Minho must admit.

“I- uh, that was to let you prepare better, obviously,” Jisung assures him, fake confidence muffled by the pinkish tint of his cheeks. “Let’s just go for it, yeah?”

Felix nods and stands up, and they watch as he approaches the barista behind the counter. Jisung’s legs are bouncing under the table, breath held, and lips pressed into a thin line that disappears behind his teeth. They’re too far away to eavesdrop but it’s clear that the conversation Felix is having doesn’t go further away from the actual order.

Jisung seems to be convinced otherwise, as shows in the way his eyes sparkle when he turns around to face Minho. He doesn’t say anything, but his eyes remain locked with Jisung – and before he knows it, the younger is sliding into Felix’ fair share of the booth bench so he’s sitting right next to Minho. He lays his head on Minho, and despite their busy surroundings, it feels almost intimate.

“He’s such a big boy, I’m proud of him,” Jisung fakes shedding a tear, yet he fails to stifle his laughter. It sounds bubbly and nervously excited, almost as if it were him confessing.

Despite the situation, Minho feels like returning a smile.

Felix comes back, happily skipping towards their table even though he claims nothing has happened between him and the barista. He says that he recognises him from one of his classes, though, which gives him a hope of further interactions.

Then they chat a bit more, but Minho is barely paying attention. He focuses on the way Jisung takes his hand and plays with his fingers, while his eyes roam the decorated walls of the café and observe the busy street behind the store windows.

It’s not really a date, but the afternoon is pleasant anyway.

Minutes turn into hours and Minho slowly begins to relax and even laughs along here and there. They’ve had their second round of cakes by the time he starts feeling good about this.

“Give me a moment, gentlemen,” Jisung chimes as he stands up and brushes his thighs off invisible dust, “I’ll have to use the restroom.”

Minho chuckles under his breath when he watches Jisung meander around the tables, cluelessly looking for at least a bathroom sign. He manages to bump into the barista from before, who finally navigates him. His eyes follow him until he disappears behind the further corner of the café.

He slumps down then, sprawling onto the table with a deep sigh. When he looks up to observe Felix, the other sends him an apological look.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to third wheel you,” he bows slightly, eyebrows knit together. His gaze is switching between Minho’s eyes, and would he not know better, he would say that Felix can see what’s behind them. 

“It seems like it’s me who’s third-wheeling,” Minho mumbles in response. Then he hunches upwards, straightening his back with a groan. _Why can’t we go home already?_

Felix doesn’t react to the message, obviously – but he seems to understand what goes on in Minho’s head, even though he’s not the one he can use telepathy with.

“You’ve got this, mate,” Felix pats him on the shoulder. “He doesn’t mean to make you feel this way.”

“I know,” he confirms, “he genuinely thinks I’m having fun today.”

Which is, to say, adorable. For the past few hours, Jisung has been cheerfully nudging his side and suggesting ideas to what they could do next, after they see Felix off. Every time Jisung has turned to his side with sparkling eyes, Minho has reassured him that he’s doing good.

“Aren’t you, at least a little?” Felix inquires, and his eyes sparkle knowingly. “Today isn’t going according to plan for me, either.”

They fall into a comfortable silence after, but the younger’s words resonate in Minho’s head. He’s right – it doesn’t really matter, as long as it’s Jisung. Things are always fun with his boyfriend.

That… doesn’t mean he’s done trying, though. A date is a date, and this is definitely not it.

III.

_Any plans after classes?_

He doesn’t expect Jisung to answer anytime soon, although he’s sure the message has been delivered when the younger hums in return. It’s just a soft buzz at the back of his mind, easily drowned out by whatever the teacher keeps talking about – but it’s there.

_I was thinking about playing games with Felix. Do you want to join?_

It’s Minho’s turn to hum without answering.

They normally have the rule of focusing on school, which means no talking to each other during classes, and texting each other’s phones instead of calling for their attention. Neither can always read in what situation the other is; and having an excited speech about a movie poster drown out whatever instructions Minho was getting on his school project is annoying at its best.

But sometimes, it hits just right to have another soul actively sharing his situation. Jisung has bought a ticket to the train of his thoughts mostly by chance, and it’s a nice ride when you have a seatmate.

Except, said seatmate is loud, and extremely oblivious to the fact that Minho would like to do things other than just talk. And kiss – they sometimes kiss, too.

It doesn’t sit right, though, to have a boyfriend yet not spend time with him.

They technically do – but never more than necessary, spare for the kissing sessions that are sometimes followed by Jisung staying at his dorm for dinner, or the studying sessions that they wouldn’t need if they kept their attention in class instead of each other’s heads.

And, when they _do_ hang out, it’s usually in the company of Jisung’s friends. Which is not unpleasant, and Minho has come to like them as much as that aligns with humans, but he doesn’t feel like seeing them each time he wants to spend time with his boyfriend.

_Hyung, is there something wrong with that?_

Ah – almost there, he thinks but doesn’t offer as an explanation. What he delivers instead sounds just as done to his own ears. _Tell me one other thing you’ve done this week._

_For one, we went out with Felix to that café._

Felix, of course. That’s the first thing he thinks of.

_And I did laundry this week, which, by the way, I’ve been postponing for a month now so eww. And we had dinner on Tuesday. Oh, that reminds me, you promised me to cook that home recipe from your mom–_

They might not know each other for significantly long, but since communication is the base of their relationship, it’s easy to predict how this will continue. Jisung will most likely spiral into talking about things not necessarily connected to the initial question, and he’ll continue forever, until someone verbally stops him.

His voice is pleasant to listen to, but Minho isn’t processing words at the moment, and Jisung keeps babbling _and NOT LISTENING DAMN IT HAN JISUNG I LIKE YOU I WANNA TAKE YOU OUT._

There’s a pause, those words successfully shutting Jisung up. First, because Jisung is surprised at the sudden confession; then, however, the silence gains another colour, and Minho is sure the younger is muffling his laugh at the other end of the line.

_Hyung, I kinda figured you like me. We’re dating._

Minho groans out loud – which gains him a suspicious look from the teacher and a snicker from his seatmate. That sound apparently doesn’t transfer through telepathy. Noted.

 _But I wanna take you on dates,_ he insists further, using his favourite whiny voice to get his point across, _How else does that count as D-A-T-I-N-G?_

Jisung doesn’t respond until the end of classes, which Minho takes as a sign of either throwing a fit (which isn’t likely with Jisung) or simply needing time to reflect. The latter happens more often than necessary.

Aside from his loud nature, Jisung is a thinker, and it isn’t concerning anymore when he falls silent in the middle of a conversation only to find out he either nodded off or couldn’t keep his focus in the present after getting too deep into whatever they were talking about.

 _Let’s have a date, then,_ he announces confidently. It happens just when Minho’s walking down the stairs, and the sudden exclamation makes him lose balance until he’s stumbling down the last steps, scared for his life. Fortunately, he lands on his feet.

It feels like a small victory, and victories come with celebrations – one is currently happening in his stomach, with fireworks going off and tickling his insides until he’s giggling. _That would be great, Jisungie!_

And like that, things are settled.

IV. 

Jisung arrives at the doorstep around nine in the morning, carrying a basket and a checkered blanket. He slips past Minho and makes a beeline for the kitchen – when Minho catches up to him, he’s already rummaging through the fridge.

“We’re making sandwiches,” he announces when he spots Minho leaning against the wall in the corner of his eye. _What for?_ “Our date, obviously.”

“Mind elaborating further?” Minho says, a disbelieving chuckle bubbling out of his stomach. “What in the world will we use sandwiches for? You know we can just eat out.”

“That’s not how picnics work, hyung,” Jisung retorts. _Wait, did I not tell you?_

The way he beams at Minho is absolutely, irresistibly cute. Minho doesn’t waste a moment, stepping close and wrapping his arms around his boyfriend. “No, you didn’t.”

“Whoopsie,” the younger whistles and leans back into the heat of Minho’s body. “Anyway, we’re going to a picnic. Is that _date-y_ enough?”

Minho doesn’t answer, instead presses a couple of kisses to the back of his neck. Jisung reaches behind himself to hold onto his waist. 

_Babe._

Things would be too easy if something didn’t go wrong, and that’s how the two of them find themselves standing by the window and watching as the sky breaks out in tears, grey clouds blocking the sun and making everything look sad – including Minho, even though he’s hiding away in a lit room.

Jisung has a solution to that, too. He takes Minho’s hand and pulls him away from the window in a swift motion, walking towards the basket set down by the front door. He sends Minho back to the living room with hands full of the blanket.

By the time he stretches it out and makes sure it’s straightened out, Jisung comes back with the basket in one hand and a JBL in the other. Their favourite playlist is playing.

Things go remotely well for quite some time. They eat and talk, Jisung keeps going on about a Netflix series he’s been obsessed with lately and Minho talks about Soonie, Doongie and Dori. After a while, Jisung carefully brings up the topic of where they could go next.

Minho shrugs in answer. He doesn’t really know where to go, it would be easier to let Jisung decide. He phrases it that way: _he doesn’t mind anything that would make Jisung happy._

A rumbling sound cuts through the sky – it sounds quite judging if that’s possible.

“Are you mad?” Jisung inquires timidly, reaching forward to stop the music and fumble with the speaker. He kind of wants to turn it back on and let the music drown out any further conversation.

“I’m not mad,” Minho answers, curt.

He’s obviously lying, but he’s not even trying to hide it. This was supposed to be their special day, their very first proper date, and it has ended before it could even start. One can’t hold a grudge against weather, but that’s exactly what Lee Minho is doing at the moment.

_But you’re not happy either._

He glances around – half because he wants to avoid Jisung’s disappointed expression, and half because he wonders if there’s something more to say.

He’s not _unhappy,_ at least not with what’s happening. It’s hard to explain.

When he closes his eyes and focuses on the music, he can pretend they’re outside. They’re having a picnic, a pleasant activity involving tasty food, music and Jisung’s never-ending babbling.

Overall, it’s not a bad date – it’s not perfect, either.

“This is… not exactly it, right?”

He takes a breath, then exhales again, not knowing what to say. He decides to be honest, with both Jisung and himself. “All I want is to have memories with you. It feels like we’ve known each other forever but we’ve never really done anything together.”

One of the corners of Jisung’s mouth lifts up into a gentle smile. “I don’t need you to pick me up in fancy clothes and take me to the cinema to like you. We could be eating cold pizza on a study night and I would still call it a date.”

Of course, he would.

“But I understand that’s not what it is like for you,” he continues, voice hushed until he shuffles into Minho’s side and kisses his neck, which drowns out his voice completely. Minho somehow understands what he’s saying, anyway. “Let’s go on a date when the weather clears out.”

He doesn’t feel like saying yes, though.

“Too tired, gonna sleep,” he concludes after a pause, then stands up and disappears into his bedroom, leaving Jisung alone in the darkness.

He hears a pair of feet waddling towards him, and holds the door open extra long for Jisung to catch up, though he doesn’t meet his eyes. Jisung doesn’t say anything about it, not even think, and silently accepts the invitation, as well as the ones that come with being offered a pair of pyjamas and a place under the covers.

It’s not their first time sharing a bed – movie marathons are usually happening in the bed of Jisung’s room, and there are other acts they can perform in bed when the sun sets low. However, it’s the first time they’re falling asleep together, and what more, in each other’s arms.

Maybe there’s something good about today, then. 

That something drowns out the guilt bubbling in Minho’s stomach just enough to fall asleep.

V.

Jisung is not there in the morning, which makes the satisfied feeling of waking up next to him evaporate and get replaced by a grumpy emptiness in his stomach. He decides to chase it away with breakfast and a cup of tea – and hopefully a message somewhere on his dining table saying that Jisung had to rush to the studio.

He finds none, but that’s fine.

After all, he _was_ pretty mean yesterday, if he recalls things correctly. Jisung probably didn’t want to upset him, so he left early to give him some alone time.

That’s actually nice of him.

It’s a knock on the door that makes Minho snap out of his morning mood. He waddles towards the front door, taking his sweet time until he hears a familiar tune coming from the door. The melody of _Cartoon_ just gets louder when he approaches his front door, and then there’s another sound resonating in his head.

_Minho I know you can hear me. You’re humming along and singing – wrong lyrics, by the way. It goes ‘like youtube’ – it’s a play with words. Have I not taught you anything during our radio sessions?_

He chuckles to himself, then opens the door ever so slightly to peer outside. The volume intensifies. He means to wiggle his eyebrows at Jisung for fun; yet ends up raising them in surprise. Jisung looks _damn beautiful._

He’s sporting an ornamented shirt with a plain black tee underneath, neck decorated by a flowery necklace. A pair of similar looking earrings are dangling from his ears, one longer than the other. Tight black jeans and dr. Martens shoes complete the look – pretty simple, but it makes Jisung glow, nevertheless. 

“Thank you,” Jisung smiles sheepishly, raising one hand to rub at the side of his neck. “Wanted to look special for today.” 

“Today?” Minho echoes in question. He steps away from the door to let Jisung inside, then watches in amusement as Jisung proceeds to trip over his feet when he tries to turn off the music while walking. He closes the door behind them and seizes the JBL. 

They make it to the living room area together, then Minho excuses himself to the kitchen where he left his tea brewing.

“Well, you said you wanted a proper date,” Jisung explains, and Minho witnesses him almost putting his feet on the coffee table before he notices the older staring and puts them down with a silent apology, “so I’m here to take you on one.”

That shouldn’t be surprising, especially after yesterday. A do-over – Minho likes that idea.

_Didn’t you say you were busy?_

“Nonsense, schoolwork can wait, I only have one boyfriend,” Jisung waves his hand dismissively. The grin plastered to his face sends Minho’s heart into overdrive.

He leans over the counter to beam at Jisung in disbelief, a wide smile blooming on his face. _Am I dreaming?_

“You are one hundred percent awake, but I’m ready to prove that point with a kiss if you’re unsure,” Jisung suggests, puckering his lips playfully and then erupting in laughter when Minho pretends to kiss back. 

They don’t say anything for a moment, Minho working around the kitchen and then returning to the couch with two mugs of chamomile tea.

“I’ll take that, just to make sure,” he says then, and leans in to connect their lips.

Jisung eagerly leans closer and turns his head as far to the left as possible to get access. He doesn’t lick into Minho’s mouth as expected, taking extra pleasure in trapping Minho’s lips between his and tasting them over and over again. 

“Nope,” Minho exhales against his lips, then backs away before Jisung can muffle his next words with another round, “there’s no way Han Jisung is such a good kisser, I must be dreaming.”

“I might have as well slept in if I knew this would await me,” Jisung teases and throws hands for good measures, faking exasperation even though he’s already giggling. “You know what, I’m having second thoughts.”

He stands up, then, and pretends to leave – but he barely makes it around the coffee table before Minho captures him in his arms and spins him around, kissing him again.

“Let me get ready,” he mumbles against Jisung’s lips, yet doesn’t make any effort to move for another few moments. That’s only fortunate, because this way, he doesn’t miss the final peck that Jisung gives him just before squeezing his waist and stepping away.

The younger doesn’t follow him into his bedroom, but he does stay with him mentally. They discuss what clothes would match Jisung’s outfit, then Minho makes him disclose where they’re going, at which Jisung insists he wants to keep it a secret.

After enough bickering and a promise of cooking dinner once they’re done, Jisung finally admits to his plans about a romantic walk in the community park a few blocks away. He talks about the nature and number of squirrels they can see if they’re careful enough.

Minho coos at how cute Jisung sounds, but the sound doesn’t transmit through their heads. 

_I’ve reserved us a table at the local cat café, too,_ Jisung adds casually, and Minho wants to marry him on the spot.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments are appreciated <3


End file.
